- El Coleccionista de Mujeres-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: ¿Buscas Pareja? Llegaste al Anuncio Indicado.


**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**~Capitulo Único~**

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este pequeño One-Shot dedicado a las amantes del ItaSaku ;)

(ItaxSaku & Lemon)

**Plagio es la copia exacta de una obra, Trabajo Propio es tomar la idea y crear una nueva historia a base de ella. ¡Gracias!**

.

.

.

.

.

― **El Coleccionista de Mujeres ― **©

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Otra vez? ― Protestó chillona una chica de cabellos rosas.

― ¡Si! ¡Y todas las necesarias hasta encontrar al indicado! ― Replicó alegre una rubia.

― ¡Sólo por hoy! Dame un respiro, Ino. Tuve un día muy pesado, en verdad, no será el primer ni el ultimo viernes que salgamos― Pidió con un tono agotado en la voz.

― ¡Huh! ¡De seguro irás a leer esa mierda en internet! ¿Verdad? ― Inquirió potente al otro lado del teléfono.

― Ino… ― Susurró con cansancio la ojiverde.

― Vale, vale sólo bromeo tonta, descansa, ya saldremos otro día. Buenas Noches ― Finalizo la ojiazul.

― Gracias. Qué descanses, Ino ― Termino mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Largo un suspiro resignado mientras lanzaba su bolso al sofá, acababa de llegar del menudo trabajo, solo podía pensar en llevarse algo a la boca, pasó la mano por la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz y al encenderlo vio a su gata esperándola delante de la nevera, se acerco a ella y se acicaló un poco antes de retomar su posición al lado del artefacto.

― Hola, Odette ¿Tienes hambre? ― Preguntó cariñosa mientras pasaba con ternura la mano por el liso pelaje blanco.

Su nombre es Haruno Sakura, una joven de 22 años pero que ya se sentía como una de 30, se mudó a Tokio a los 16 junto a una tía para conseguir una mejor calidad de vida ya que en Konoha esas posibilidades eran muy limitadas, prometió ayudar a sus padres cuando encontrara un buen empleo y se deshiciera de la explotadora de su tía, de día trabajaba en la casa como sirvienta y en las noches estudiaba pero al cumplir los 18 tuvo la suerte de encontrarse un buen trabajo de secretaria en una pequeña micro-empresa de una pareja de origen alemán pero para su suerte los gerentes eran japoneses y podía entender perfectamente, en poco más de un año había alquilado un departamento cerca de su lugar de trabajo, ganaba lo suficiente como para ayudar a sus padres y había cultivado una bonita amistad con tres chicas desde la época del Instituto, pero jamás había tenido novio y le era vergonzoso admitir que aún era virgen.

Cada fin de semana se entregaba a las fiestas convencida por sus amigas de qué allí encontraría a 'su hombre especial' esas noches eran bailes, copas y chicos sin importancia, ninguno _llenaba, _ninguno _valía _y la juerga no pasaba de eso, sus amigas intentaban justificar el desperdicio con _'Ha valido la pena venir' _ quizá para ellas, pero a Sakura le hartaba las salidas sin sentido, con ésta iba el tercer fin de semana a la que se negaba a salir siempre con la excusa de estar cansada y necesitar _horas extras._

Esas noches las dedicaba a leer novelas online, había encontrado un buen pasatiempo en ellas, de hecho había comenzado una novela hacia unos días estaba muy buena y la continuaba por lo menos dos horas antes de irse a costar, tardaba en leerse tres páginas ya que las devoraba lentamente con la vista, daban color y calor a su gris existencia.

Al conectar la página le saltó una pequeña publicidad del blog, una nueva historia había sido publicada, aún no había terminado de leer la otra pero la curiosidad fue superior y dio clic en ella, ésta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver la fachada, la vista le quitó el aliento, en ella se dejaba ver a un hombre al cual no se le veía el rostro porque lo tenía cubierto con largos mechones de pelo pero esa parte estaba más iluminada y se veía borrosa menos la parte que realmente le llamó la atención, a través de la camisa blanca se podía vislumbrar un torso perfecto, unos abdominales que parecían dibujados ¿Podían existir siquiera?, unos hombros fuertes, unas manos grandes que exudaban poder, al costado del pantalón negro, perfectamente ceñido a sus piernas que dejaban entrever un enorme, bueno, ya saben, no necesitan más detalles.

Sakura quedó arrobada ante tal visión, su mano repentinamente hizo contacto con la pantalla, pero apenas se dio cuenta la quitó de inmediato sintiéndose patética por un instante, sintió un hormigueo en un punto más al sur con sólo una imagen, algo ficticio que jamás se materializaría en su cama, al menos si en su mundo aparte, sus fantasías. Largó un suspiro acongojado y comenzó a leer la el argumento de la historia, demasiado breve para su gusto pero la fachada lo compensaba, más que un fundamento parecía un anuncio clasificado de esos que aparecen en los periódicos lo que le pareció un poco extraño, parpadeó un par de veces y continuo con la lectura. El bellísimo Apolo se llamaba Itachi, tenía unos 26 años, según decía el pertenecía al futuro, de 150 años después, era jefe de un escuadrón cazador ya que en esa época ya había relaciones exteriores con seres de otro planeta y no daba más explicaciones sobre lo que hacía.

― ¿Seres de otro planeta? Creo que me está decepcionando un poco. No es que me agraden las lecturas muy al estilo de 'Guerra de las Galaxias' ― Murmuró algo desanimada.

Prosiguió la lectura con el interés un tanto disminuido, lo que si le llamó repentinamente la atención fue que decía que en su época las mujeres murieron por la aparición de un extraño virus que solo atacaba a las de genero femenino, era un futuro completamente masculino y el era una especie de macho alfa, dominante, buscando una hembra, así como lo leyó, claro y alto, HEMBRA, lo que sí, es que del futuro habían escapado muchos hacia el espacio exterior buscando mujeres para aparearse y se convertían en no sólo en fugitivos sino en seres malvados, manipuladores incluso violadores en serie, el como protagonista y su tripulación los buscaban y neutralizaban.

En resumen, Itachi era el comandante de esa cuadrilla que buscaban a los renegados y era parte de una Organización llamada Amanecer o Akatsuki mejor conocida, incluso había colocado el Kanji de la Asociación, que detallista, el futuro es descrito con mucha brevedad, no habían muchos cambios, excepto por lo que tenían mas cuidado con respecto a las naturaleza y los recursos, en sí, el planeta era aún saludable.

― Increíble. ¿Cómo sería vivir entre puros hombres? ― Pensó con picardía.

Durante su viaje que ya duraba quince años había visto demasiado dolor y sufrimiento, él, como pacifista nato que era sólo deseaba llegar en común acuerdo y encontrar una solución, aún así, no renunciaba al hecho de buscar a su compañera de alma, a lo largo de todo el camino interestelar recorrido. También comenta innecesariamente que su cama no ha estado vacía durante todo ese tiempo ya que apenas había cumplido la edad requerida para reproducirse estuvo con muchas hembras de todas las especies, probó de cada planeta, sistema y constelación, pero ninguna lo llenaba, el mismo vacio lo sentía con todas.

― ¡Entonces es como un Coleccionista de Mujeres! ― Exclamó ―Pero aún así es bastante entristecedor. ― Susurró un tanto apenada.

Sakura quiso continuar la lectura pero inesperadamente su mano volvió a posarse en la portada, sintió tristeza por el protagonista, quería transmitirle comprensión a través de la pantalla, se daba cuenta de que era ridículo porqué solo era una historia, y muy ficticia por cierto pero sencillamente no lo podía evitar.

Cuando quiso retirar la mano sintió como si esta se pegaba al monitor, como un imán cuando hace contacto con algo metálico, se asustó a lo que podría pasar, jaló la mano para despegarla sin éxito y fue allí cuando recibió una potente descarga eléctrica que la knockeo al instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con una pesadez aplastante Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos, no lograba enfocar la vista hacia ninguna parte, parpadeaba muchas veces tratando de mantener la vista fija en un punto, el mareo era tan intenso que le impedía siquiera mantener la cabeza quieta, todo le daba vueltas. Tras unos minutos pudo ver con más claridad y escaneó el lugar que estaba sumido en una semi-oscuridad no reconociendo el lugar, estaba sentada al parecer en una cama que por supuesto no era la suya, una superficie enorme cubiertas con sabanas de contextura muy fina, intentó convencerse de que todo era un sueño ella no tenía sábanas o una cama así, se movió un poco y un dolor punzante atesto a su cabeza, profirió unas cuantas maldiciones, los sueños no suelen doler pensaba se pellizcó y para su infortunio le dolió, seguidamente comenzó a recordar todo lo acaecido, su apartamento, su ordenador, el relato, la descarga.

― ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy muerta! ― Murmuró tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

La Ojiverde al moverse un poco sintió un cosquilleo en su partes inferiores, bajó la vista y se halló completamente desnuda, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño pero no menos importante detalle buscó con ahínco por todas partes algo con que taparse y no encontró nada, no es que tuviera frio, estaba muerta según ella pero su castidad seguía intacta.

― ¡Madre mía! ¿Es que acaso uno va desnudo al más allá? ¿No me darán algo con que taparme? ¡Por lo menos plumas!― Susurraba mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Entre sus lamentos algo suave saltó junto a ella lo que la asustó pero cuando se incorporó vio que era su gata.

― ¿Odette? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También moriste? ― Preguntaba extrañada mientras abrazaba a la bola de pelos acurrucada en sus brazos, en ese momento cuando la soltó una de las paredes de la habitación se deslizó dejado entrever a una figura humana pero por la intensa claridad que emanaba el exterior no podía mantener centrada la vista, la escocía bastante, la silueta era imponente y… masculina.

Sakura sintió una inmensa vergüenza, no sabía en donde meterse siquiera había un espacio reducido en el cual colarse, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y ella sentía un gran complejo sobre su anatomía, y aunque muerta, ella tenía su orgullo, intentaba por todos los medios cubrir sus senos y si intimidad, su cabello le era de mucha ayuda en esa situación.

― No te ocultes de mi ― Dijo una voz ronca, muy sensual pero firme y dominante.

La pelirosa quedó petrificada en la misma posición vanamente intenta cubrirse del desconocido que la observaba, o al menos eso es a lo que apuntaba la cabeza iluminada vagamente visible por la lumínica exterior, muy potente por cierto.

― ¿¡Q-Qué!? P-Pero cómo… ― Preguntó con la voz apenas audible.

― He dicho que no te cubras ante mí. No tienes el porqué de temerme, me haz elegido, por consiguiente, conoces mis reglas ― Afirmó el joven mientras encendía las luces de la habitación.

― ¿¡Dé qué hablas!? ¿Cómo qué elegirte? ¿Reglas? ― Interrogó ella.

― El Pacto, Sakura Haruno. Lo leíste y lo firmaste, aceptando las reglas y condiciones. Eres mía ― Aseguró mientras se paraba frente a la cama.

Fue ahí cuando Sakura fijó la vista al ser que se encontraba delante suyo, era una criatura celestial a sus ojos, un hombre de tez nívea un poco tostada, cabello largo negro recogido en una coleta baja, dos mechones caían graciosamente a ambos lados de su bellísima cara, unos ojos ónix con una leve tonalidad rojiza, unos labios tentadores, sencillamente tenia que hacer fuerza para apartar sus propios ojos que se rehusaban a obedecerla, estaba con una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad, la misma que en la fachada del libro que había leído, unos pantalones de cuero negro, bien ajustados, parecía el conjunto de algún uniforme, un gran cinturón del que colgaban algunos objetos bastante raros.

― _¡Me he muerto! ¡No cabe duda! ¡Mi Ángel guía hasta el lugar en donde me toque ir es el Apolo de la Portada! ¡Dios mío! _― Pensaba con mucho asombro.

― No sé porque insistes con eso. No estás muerta. Y sí, soy el hombre del Pacto que firmaste. ― Confirmó con una ceja levemente arqueada.

― ¿Eh? ¡Me leíste la mente! ¡Atrevido! ¡No firmé nada! Sólo me vino a la mente la portada de una novela y me lo recordaste. ¡Es todo!― Negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

― Suficiente. No más explicaciones. Responderé a todas tus dudas una vez que hayamos consumado y sellado definitivamente el compromiso que has pactado conmigo. ― Puntualizó con firmeza.

― ¡Y dele a la burra! ¡Que yo no he pactado nada con…! ―

Dijo pero fue interrumpida por el moreno que en dos zancadas ya se encontraba encima suyo, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros pero sin lastimarla, a solo milímetros de su rostro, la ojiverde entró en un corto circuito masivo al verlo tan cerca y sentir su aliento sobre su boca.

― He dicho que guardaras silencio. Sólo hablarás cuando sea yo el que te lo pida. Obedecerás todo lo que te ordene, sin demoras, sin cuestiones. ― Susurraba.

― Y-Yo… ― Trataba de articular la chica ante el achique del pelinegro.

― Jamás te dañaría, lo sabes dentro de ti y por el reglamento que leíste antes de ser transportada hasta aquí. ― Finalizó con voz firme mientras la atrajo más hacia el.

― _¡M-Me va a besar!_― Gritó para sus adentros.

El sonrió.

Sakura a esas alturas ya ni siquiera podía distinguir entre los nervios y la excitación, su cuerpo sólo reaccionaba a los estímulos de aquel hombre ni siquiera le obedecían, aun así en el fondo sentía algo de temor, de qué se diera cuenta de que ella no era la gran cosa, que era una persona común y corriente sin experiencia en la cama, miedo a perder los estribos y ceder el control entregándoselo a un completo desconocido ante la incertidumbre de no saber de qué clase de sujeto era, con algún desorden, quizá un enfermo a quién le gustase infringir dolor o viceversa, Sakura temía ser golpeada.

El moreno la miraba intensamente con la frente levemente fruncida, al parecer estaba leyéndola por completo lo que por supuesto la incomodó, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por su espalda en un casi imperceptible masaje buscando con el tranquilizarla ya que la tensión estaba sumiéndola en desesperación, bajo la cabeza a su cuelo y comenzó a dar tenues besos en toda el área.

― Cálmate. No hables, sólo siente. No te dañaré, confía en mi, todo será hecho bajo mis términos, no tienes derecho a mandarme soy yo el que está al mando ― Concluyó con una media sonrisa.

La ojiverde solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza, obediente a los deseos de aquel macho alfa, se abofeteaba mentalmente por no poder contradecirlo y el moreno por momentos parecía reírse ante las ocurrencias suyas, se colocó encima suyo y tomó ambas muñecas separándolas de por encima de sus senos, aunque la pelirosa luchó por mantenerlas allí la fuerza del ónix era superior y en un segundo ambas manos ya se encontraban por encima de su cabeza, abiertamente separadas, la vista para el era exquisita, ella por su parte sintió como su rostro empezaba a convertirse picos volcánicos por la vergüenza, cerró los ojos ya que era capaz de sentir la mirada del moreno recorrer su curvatura.

― Eres perfecta. Sólo mírate, ese cuerpo, tan femenino y seductor, Y ese vientre capaz de llevar mi descendencia. Simplemente maravillosa. ― Dijo entre susurros.

Ella abrió levemente los ojos cuando el ónix la tomó nuevamente de las muñecas jalándola para que se pusiera de pie, apartó sus cabellos de su cuerpo y la observó con detenimiento, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración aumentó un poco más sin perder aun su serenidad, casi sin darse cuenta la echó nuevamente al catre y se posó sobre ella, aplastando suavemente sus pechos en su torso haciendo que ella soltara un gemido un tanto fuerte, el la silenció tomándola de la boca en un beso sin fronteras, delineando la comisura de sus labios antes de invadirla por completo con la lengua. Ella se sorprendió por la maestría en la que era besada, jamás se había sentido tan complacida, siguió, siguió y siguió, la ojiverde experimentó en sólo una noche lo que un hombre de ese calibre podía hacerle a una mujer, no le estaba permitido correrse sin que el se lo ordenara, aguantó lo más que pudo mientras el disfrutaba de su cuerpo en toda su extensión, dejo de pensar, sólo sentía, el había tomado posesión de ella, estaba tan llena, tan excitada, tan a punto, pero el deseaba que su virginidad superase todas sus barreras, cuando ambos sentían que ya no podían más, el exigió que ella se corriera, al mismo tiempo él también lo hizo, y fue cuando todo para ella se oscureció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué… pasó? ― Susurraba pasándose una mano por la frente.

― Al parecer fue demasiado para ti, hemos consumado el pacto. ― Contestó divertido el ónix.

Sakura levantó con rapidez la cabeza y vio que el pelinegro yacía debajo de ella, su cara cambió de pálida a un rojo encendido, el pasaba la mano por su espalda, acariciándola suavemente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

― En verdad… No sé de qué pacto hablas. ― Murmuró mientras se rendía al sueño que la reclamaba.

― La portada, era un anuncio que coloqué en internet, al ver en mí algo más que un simple cuerpo con el qué disfrutar, al intentar comprenderme, aceptaste el pacto― Susurró.

― ¿Eh? Oh… Es qué… Yo ni siquiera he terminado el primer capitulo ― Comentó entre risas la chica de cabellos rosas.

― Hm… Quizá sea algo bueno. Tendrás mucho tiempo para descubrir los demás estatutos y a todo lo que te comprometiste. ― Finalizó con un tono pícaro antes de entregarse al sueño.

― ¿Eh? I-Itachi… D-De qué hablas… ― Llamó la ojiverde ante la ironía de su amante.

El sólo sonrió.

Y así, han pasado varios meses pero ambos continúan descubriéndose en toda la extensión de la palabra, sorprendiéndose con las cualidades y atributos del otro, y brindándose lo que por mucho tiempo habían buscado.

Por supuesto, Sakura Haruno también llevaba unos meses de embarazo esperando a Sasuke Uchiha el primogénito de Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

― **FIN ―**

.

.

.

_¡HOLAA! Yuko-San ¡Ha vuelto! ;3_

_He aquí un pequeño OneShot, la idea la tomé de una historia que me pareció muy mona para un ItaxSaku, el desarrollo de la obra original no me gustó pero si la idea base. Algunos la reconocerán o no (?)_

_Okay, otra cosa, no voy a tomar en cuenta reviews ofensivos hechos desde el anonimato, así que, please absténganse de insultos o cualquier tipo de injurias hacia mi o mis historias, una vez más quiero aclarar a aquellos que siguen fielmente mis publicaciones que les estoy agradecida de verdad, al principio me equivoqué con lo de los plagios pensando que eran 'adaptaciones' nada más, lo había hecho con las más buenas intenciones, ahora estoy al tanto de las restricciones, hago historias a base de ideas que tomo de otras Obras, otra cosa NO COPIO de otros colegas, hay muchos lectores que me están dando mucha lata de verdad, acepto las criticas, pero no los insultos. ¡Gracias!_

_Los espero en mis otros proyectos, cualquier consulta tienen mi Facebook, _― Alem Allende ― _es ahí en donde me pueden ubicar con más seguridad._

_Se me cuidan, besos, Yuko~_

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._


End file.
